Adam Bindewald
Adam Bindewald is a supporting protagonist in the 2017 Godzilla film, Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters and its 2018 sequels, Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle and Godzilla: The Planet Eater. Appearance Adam is depicted with a pale complexion, blonde hair, and blue eyes. His body build is average. Personality Adam's personality was briefly explored in the film, and he was shown to be generally positive, having expressed a positive reaction to the anti-Godzilla thesis, even in spite of all the skepticism regarding its efficiency. History ''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters Adam was first seen conversing with a friend about the then anonymous anti-Godzilla thesis being spread throughout the ship. He and his friend were surprised as Metphies arrived and walked past the duo. Adam would appear later, following the Servum attack and Eliott Leland's decision to retreat. He conversed with Mulu-elu Galu-gu about the current situation with the ground force's plan, to which the latter expressed annoyance. Following Leland's death, and Metphies' shifting of command to Haruo Sakaki, he would be tasked with watching for Godzilla's atomic breath. Additionally, he would also be tasked with fighting alongside Rilu-elu Belu-be in the hover squad. As the operation against Godzilla began to go into full swing, another swarm of Servum would attack, with Adam being chased by, and reporting on the creature's arrival. Adam's squad, alongside Belu-Be's would overcome the threat and continue the diversion. Haruo would then reassign Adam to using landing ships as a means to create a quicker path for Godzilla to travel down. While Adam would agree to the idea, both Bilusaludo on site were skeptical. Adam would then be ordered to and select five pilots for the operation. Adam then pulled out of the engagement and quickly obtained five pilots, alongside himself before being situated in the landing craft. As they took off and moved to Godzilla's position, Haruo would order each pilot to abandon ship if they became targeted. The landing craft then released their payloads, creating a new path, and forcing Godzilla onto it, but not before Godzilla targeted and fired his atomic beam at Adam's craft. The beam would cut through his ship and destroy it, but not before he ejected himself out of the cockpit safely. He would be seen following Filius' defeat, where he successfully ran back to base, before collapsing to his knees in exhaustion upon seeing the destroyed monster. His final appearance was during the following hours, where he would witness Godzilla Earth's awakening. As Haruo ordered everyone to escape, Adam, alongside Yuko, and Belu-be would get on their hovercraft and escape before Earth's attack began. Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle Adam would later be seen alongside Belu-be and Yuko, fending off an attack from an unknown assailant, while also nearly being struck by an arrow. Once Yuko incapacitated her, Adam would speak up on how the attacker was human, before the latter would dart off. Adam would then be taken in by the aboriginal tribe that was originally attacking them. Once inside the living spaces of the tribe, Adam would remain positive, speaking up on the air quality, as humans couldn't breathe on the surface, but would also question what the tribe wanted to do with them. Later, as Haruo would converse with the twins of the tribe, Adam would be surprised that the former would say they could win against Godzilla, and would also later state he didn't think victory was possible due to scale, to which Belu-be and Galu-gu would disagree. Once the group was back out in the wilderness, Adam would assist Yuko out of a swamp, following an attack by Servum, and would witness Metphies' timely arrival. Godzilla: The Planet Eater Following the destruction of Mechagodzilla City, Adam was quickly converted to the Exif religion and expressed great fanaticism, directly stating to Haruo that Yuko deserved to die for having sided with the Bilusaludo, while Haruo's survival was proof of something greater. Later, once Metphies held a gathering, Adam and the other converts begun to pray for Ghidorah, in an attempt to summon him to kill Godzilla. Adam was the only one to notice that the shadows of Ghidorah had begun to kill the others, and was unable to escape as the shadows then killed him. List of appearances *Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' *''Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle'' *''Godzilla: The Planet Eater'' Category:Reiwa era - Characters